The invention relates to an electrical connector designed to be connected to the edge of a printed circuit card, a first face of which card is placed in contact with a support. Said connector comprises at least one metal blade designed to be in contact with an electrical track placed on a second face of the printed circuit card, and at least one securing means designed to secure the electrical connector to the edge of the printed circuit card.
The invention also relates to a case containing a printed circuit card whereto such an electrical connector is connected.